The inventions intention is to promote healthy teeth and gums, and also to kill bacteria before they get into your mouth. Often toothbrushes are stored uncovered on counter tops or in sanitized holders where they are exposed to germs and contaminants in the air. This toothbrush holder is designed to sanitize the toothbrush by immersing the bristles in a sanitizing liquid. To store the toothbrush/toothbrushes, the bristles should be facing down. When the bristle portion of the toothbrush is submerged into the liquid, you can move your toothbrush in an upward and downward motion, to remove build-up and bacteria. Bacteria are everywhere floating around on our toothbrushes. By using this solution you can kill 99.9% of bacteria on your toothbrush, by using this solution and the toothbrush container. You can use it everywhere. You can take this container in your purse, suitcase/briefcase, to work, etc. It is small and compact, so don't leave your home without it.